When Crazy Meets Evil
by Doom-Kitty-Gir-Reow
Summary: Hannah just moved to Japan, hoping for a normal life. But, she meets Bakura, the boy with two personealities. Add that to a strange spirit she has with a destiny she can't avoid, and you don't know wha will happen. BakuraXOC I MEAN BOTH OF THEM
1. The New Girl In Town

Yes, its about time I make a Yu-Gi-Oh fic. It once was one of my favorite shows, so, here it goes.

The characters of this show aren't mine. However, Hannah is. ENJOY!!!

......jjjjjj......

It was a miserable day outside in Domino. Clouds scattered across the sky, and rain beat down onto the Earth like a drum. Even though it was morning, it looked as if it was still in the dead of the night.

Inside Domino High, instead of being outside, the students sat in their classes, doing whatever they wanted. One particular group was playing with Duel Monsters cards.

A car pulled up to the side of the school. The girl inside stepped out, stretching. She walked towards the school, unknowing of what the future held for her.

......jjjjjj......

"Aw man Yug, ya beat me again," Joey groaned. Yugi laughed. "Well, it was a good game though."

The door opened. Every student in the class turned to face the door. The principal walked in. Behind him followed a girl that no one had ever seen before. She was...strange. Her hair was jet black, except for the ends and her bangs, which were purple. Her eyes were deep black. She turned and faced the class, observing everyone. Her eyes stopped on the group of students playing cards. She stared at them for a while, then a small smirk peaked on her face.

"Everyone," the principal began. "You all have a new student joining you today. Her name is...uh, what was your name again?" The girl turned to the principal. "Sir, you never asked for my name." The principal nodded. "Well then, you may introduce yourself to the class." The girl faced the class once more, returning her gaze to the card playing group.

"Heya, my name is Hannah Rosewall. I'm from America. It's nice to meet all of you," she said cheerfully. The principal nodded. "We then, Ms. Rosewall, I hope your stay here is an enjoyable one." "Thank you sir. I'm sure it'll be interesting at the least," Hannah responded. The principal nodded, then exited the class.

"Well, Ms. Hannah, you may sit wherever for now. I always allow this on rainy days," the teacher spoke, giving Hannah an 'Are-you-going-to-be-ok' look. Hannah smiled. "Thank you sir. And don't worry, I'll be ok." The teacher stared at her, shocked, as if she had read his mind.

Hannah looked around the room, once more stopping at the group playing Duel Monsters. Plenty of students were there, just watching. Hannah sighed, detesting big crowds. However,  
she strolled to where the students were. No one noticed her at first. Not until she accidently bumped into one of the students. He looked at her, a confused look on his face.  
Hannah looked at him. He had snowy white hair, and brown eyes. "Oh, sorry dude. I just wanted to see what was going on." The boy shyly smiled. "Oh, it's ok. No damage done. By the way, my name's Bakura. He stuck his hand out. Hannah grabbed his hand and shook it lightly. "Nice to know you. You can call me Hannah." "Nice to meet you Hannah." Hannah turned to the group that was dueling. "Say, who are they," she asked.

"The shorter one winning is Yugi Mouto. The one losing is Joey. On the sides that are closest to them are Tea and Tristen. They are all close friends," Bakura concluded. Hannah nodded. "That's cool, I guess. Back in America, I had two close friends, Gianna and Kyle. I already miss them. Maybe one day I'll visit them again, or they'll visit here."

Hannah began looking around again. She once again stopped her gaze on someone. He was alone, just reading. "Who's the loner over there," she asked, poking Bakura and pointing at the person reading. Bakura looked. "That's Seto Kaiba. He owns his own company. Everyone in class thinks he's selfish and a jerk." Hannah nodded. "I see..." She turned her attention back onto the duel. "Hey, that Yugi kid just won." "Well, it's not really a big suprise. Yugi is a wonderful duelist. His grandfather owns a card shop. You should visit it one day," Bakura said. Hannah smiled. "Thanks for the info. I think I just might have to visit it."

The teacher began calling the class to order. Everyone began going to their seats. "Well, I guess I'll see you later Bakura," Hannah called. She ran to the teacher. "Sir, where do I sit?"

The teacher looked around the room. "Um...You will sit behind Seto Kaiba." Hannah turned to look at Kaiba. Then, a small smile appeared on her mouth. "Ok, sounds good."

Hannah strolled to her seat, looking around the room boredly. Then, as she was passing by Kaiba, she kicked his books over. Kaiba saw, and gave her a death glare. Hannah didn't notice, and sat in her seat. Kaiba turned to face her. "Pick those up, I know you knocked those over on purpose." Hannah gave him an innocent look. "Aw, why would I do something so mean?" Kaiba saw through her act. But, without another word, he picked up his books. Hannah smirked.

For about fifteen minutes, nothing else happened. They had to silently read. Hannah finished first. Soon, she got bored of sitting. She saw her pen. She looked at Kaiba, then at her pen, then a devilish grin grew on her face. She picked up her pen, leaned over her seat, and jabbed Kaiba's back. Kaiba tensed at the pen, then turned to face Hannah. She had her book in her hands, and was reading quietly. She looked at him, gave him an angry look, and continued reading. Kaiba turned around.

Once again, Hannah got bored. She pulled out her notebook, and began drawing. Kaiba heard the sound of a pencil on paper, so he turned again. On Hannah's paper was a gravestone that had vines on it, and roses under it. It was...pretty good. "Yo, do you mind," Hannah suddenly asked, annoyed. Kaiba grunted, then turned around once more. Finally, the bell rang. Hannah got up first, and walked over to Yugi.

"Hey, Yugi's your name, right," she asked curiously. Yugi nodded. "Hey, you are an AMAZING duelist. Congrats," Hannah said happily. Yugi smiled a shy smile. "Uh, thank you"  
"Hannah, my name's Hannah." "Yeah, thank you Hannah."

"Well, I'm a bit of a duelist myself. Care to challenge me sometime," Hannah asked. Yugi smiled. "Sure, sounds good." Hannah smiled. "Awesome. Nice meeting you Yugi. See ya when I see ya next." With that, Hannah left. Yugi shook his head. 'She seems nice," he thought. 'Yes, indeed,' the Pharoah thought.

......jjjjjj......

The rest of the school day flew by. Hannah was at her locker, gathering the rest of the books she needed and her jacket, when she saw Bakura again. She was about to call to him when she saw two boys talking and pointing at Bakura. Hannah felt herself get angry. Somehow, she knew this wouldn't end well...

Hannah was walking home alone. It wasn't that she couldn't find someone to walk with, she just wanted some time to think of her first day. The rain had cleared up by now, but it was still chilly out. 'Well, I made two new friends and an enemy, found out that people play Duel Monsters here, and learned that the teachers are just plain boring...I think I'm going to like it here a lot.'

Hannah continued to stroll down the street, until she saw something she did not like one bit. The two boys that were talking about Bakura had Bakura cornered. Hannah's eyes grew wide. They were about to hurt him. Hannah knew what do to.

"Please, just leave me alone," Bakura begged. The boys laughed. "Naah, that wouldn't be any fun." Bakura felt THAT side of him start to take over. This would be the end for them...

"Yo, if you know what's best, you'd leave him alone," Hannah suddenly called from a few feet behind the boys. They turned. "Aw, and what are you going to do about it, hottie," the first boy teased. "Hannah, get away. These boys are dangerous," Bakura called. His other side was about to be in control, and he didn't want Hannah to get hurt.

Hannah only laughed. "Do I really care," Hannah stubbornly asked. The boys smirked. "You just keep your pretty little neck out of this." "Naah, that wouldn't be any fun," Hannah mocked. The boys laughed, and cracked their knuckles. Bakura's dark side had taken over, but he kept quiet. He wanted to see what this new girl could do...

The biggest boy lunged at Hannah. Hannah dodged, grabbed his arm, and twisted it behind ihs back. Then, she kicked him. The next boy punched her, giving her a nose bleed. Hannah punched him, grabbed the back of his head in a tight grip, pulled his head down, and kneed him in the face. They were both down, so she kicked them both for a while. Bakura (if you could call him Bakura) watched quietly, a little smirk on his face. 'Maybe this girl could be of some use,' he thought.

When she was done, Hannah turned to Bakura. "Bakura, did these fucking freaks hurt you?" "No, not one bit. Thank you," Bakura's dark side said. Hannah looked at him funny. "You sound different...Oh well, what do I care." Hannah looked at her work, giving Bakura a chance to revert back. She turned to him, her nose still bleeding. Bakura's eyes widened.  
"Hannah, are you ok?" Hannah gave him another strange look. "Uh..yeah, I'm fine." Hannah shook her head. "You are one strange boy. But, oh well. I don't care. I guess that's why I like you so much." Bakura blinked. "You...like me?" Hannah laughed, a sheepish, happy laugh. "Uh...Well, I gotta get going. See you later Bakura." Before Bakura could say anything, Hannah was running down the street, giggling.

'Well, that was strange,' Bakura thought to himself. He heard his dark side chuckle. 'That girl will be very helpful in the future...' Bakura shook his head, then walk home.

......jjjjjj......

Later that night, Hannah was on her computer. She had just read an email Gianna anf Kyle sent her. She sighed. They were bored without her. She decided to send one back.

Dear Gianna and Kyle,  
HEY!!! It's good to hear from you again. I miss you both a lot. You don't know how fun today was. Well, I made an enemy. I kicked his books over, and jabbed him in the back with my pen. He's mean. I also made two new friends. One is named Yugi, and he likes Duel Monsters. I'm going to have a match with him sooner or later. I really want to see if the JFK Highschool champ can beat this kid. There's also this kid Bakura. He's super nice. I had to save him from a group of bullies today. It was fun. But...he sounded different after I saved him...like he was...posessed. But, then, after I looked at my beautiful art, he seemed to be himself again...it's really confusing, but I like that about him. Also,  
I think I might have a crush on him. Teehee, I'm such a little kid. Well, I guess that's it about my day. Go online tomorrow around nine, so we can talk. SEE YA!  
Until Whenever, Hannah

Hannah stretched, then walked to her window. She looked to the sky. 'Strange, I feel disconnected from the rest of the world, but I know that the sky connects us all.' She looked into the alley by her house, and she thought she saw a shadow move. Hannah shook her head, but she locked her window, just in case.

On the outside, the shadowy figure smirked. He would be waiting for the right time to strike...

......jjjjjj......

Well, that's it for this chapter. Til next time, see ya whenever. 


	2. I Have That

Yes, this is chapter two. And yes, I'm typing this story when I should type and finish my Death Note fanfic. And yes, I'm not really going anywhere with this 'And yes' stuff...

Here we goes. I'm not the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh, or the band Disturbed. Hannah belongs to me. And yes, I'm using a Disturbed song in this.

......jjjjjj......

The next day at school, at 8:30am, Bakura walked in to see Hannah's desk empty. 'Either she's lost, or something happened,' he thought. His dark side laughed. He took his seat,  
waiting for Hannah to arrive. He still had half an hour, but he needed to talk to Hannah about yesterday. He still remembered her exact words...

'You are one strange boy. But, oh well. I don't care. I guess that's why I like you so much...'

He shook his head. To tell the truth, Bakura thought she was cute since he saw her. And that was when she accidently bumped him. He thought she was just...amazing. And he didn't even know her long...

The bell suddenly rang, snapping Bakura back into reality. He looked at the clock. 9am. He looked to Hannah's seat. It was still empty. 'Hannah, please be ok,' Bakura begged in his mind. 'She's probably skipping,' his dark side retorted. Bakura looked at Kaiba. He was smiling. 'Probably because she isn't here to bother her,' Bakura's dark side infered.  
Bakura sighed. This was going to be a long day. 'I'll visit her after school,' he thought to himself.

......jjjjjj......

In another part of the town, Hannah was sitting in her room, on her favorite chair, a bowl of cereal in front of her. She was smiling intently, logging into her screenname. She clicked the 'Sign In' button, and got ready for the fun.

_LittleFireGirl23 has entered the chat._

_PandasRockForever15 has entered the chat._

_DemonicChild66 has entered the chat._

_LittleFireGirl23: HEEEY!!! Gianna, Kyle, how u doin?_

_PandasRockForever15: OMG!! Hannah, u showed up. Thought ud forget. Lol. I'm good. U???_

_DemonicChild66: Yo Hannah. Good 2 talk 2 u again. I'm ok. Just bored. U?_

_LittleFireGirl23: Good 2 hear. I'm good. Having fun. Missing school._

_DemonicChild66: And y rnt u at school?_

_LittleFireGirl23: Cuz I just moved here. And I wanted to, duh._

_PandasRockForever15: Ah. Good old Hannah. Lol. So...who is this kid Bakura? Y u find him strange?_

_LittleFireGirl23: Oh, he's my new friend. And I find him strange cuz after I beat up some kids that almost beat him up, he sounded all evil and...posessed...It's hard 2 explain._

_PandasRockForever15: Really? That IS strange...but, oh well, u always r friends wit strange ppl. Just look at us._

_DemonicChild66: HEY!! Not cool Gi. And idk, maybe he's dangerous._

_PandasRockForever15: Kyle, for the last time, she doesn't like u like dat. And she IS stronger than u._

_DemonicChild66: SHUT THE FUCK UP GIANNA!!! NOT COOL!!!_

_LittleFireGirl23: Um, hello? I'm still here, right? Wat bout me?_

_PandasRockForever15: Sorry Hannah. Lol. So, wat bout that Yugi kid?_

_LittleFireGirl23: Uh...he's really short and he has funny colored hair. He's a good duelist._

_DemonicChild66: Don't worry Han. No one will ever beat u._

_LittleFireGirl23: I'm not worried bout that. I just feel like he has another spirit in him or sumtin._

_PandasRockForever15: Well, don't ask us. UR the freaky psycho psychic girl, not me._

_LittleFireGirl23: Gee, let me tell u, that makes me feel so much better. But, idc. Both of them seem really nice. So, they r cool with me._

_DemonicChild66: ....I still don't know..._

_PandasRockForever15: Ugh, quit worrying bout her, k? After all, she IS growing up...*sniffle*_

_LittleFireGirl23: Lol. U both haven't changed. That's good. HEY. Before I forget, u wanna come visit sometime?_

_DemonicChild66: HELL YA!!_

_PandasRockForever15: Obviously...and duh, we wanna visit. Ya know, meet those friends of urs..._

_DemonicChild66: .....shut up....._

_LittleFireGirl23: That's awesome. I'll ask my parents bout it today. They miss u 2._

_PandasRockForever15: Cool! AWESOME!!_

_LittleFireGirl23: Well, I g2g. Mom's calling me, so I need to move._

_DemonicChild66: U mean so it doesn't end up like the time she walked in when that pop-up came up?_

_LittleFireGirl23: .......Yup...._

_PandasRockForever15: EWWW!!! I still remember that. Scarred foe life. Well, c ya._

_DemonicChild66: Ya, c u later Hannah._

_LittleFireGirl23: K. Good talking 2 ya. BYE!!_

_PandasRockForever15 has left the chat._

_LittleFireGirl23 has left the chat._

_DemonicChild66 has left the chat._

......jjjjjj......

Hannah was working hard in her living room. Her brother, Max, was helping her move a couch. They had been working for hours on the house. It was finally looking just right. Max looked a little like Hannah, except he was a boy, and his hair was all black. Hannah stood up straight, pulled her hair into a ponytail, then got back to work.

"Hannah, help me put up the posters," Hannah's father called. Hannah sighed, then ran to the other room. Posters were scattered everywhere. "How would set-up be best," he asked scratching his head. Hannah looked at the posters, then at the wall. "How about we make an awesome collage out of these," she asked, eyes bright. Her father smiled. "Good idea Hannah." Hannah laughed. "Thanks, I know."

"Hannah, little help in here," Max called. "I'll be in there in a moment," Hannah called, turning on her heels. "Dad, please remember to finish up the basement." "I will Hannah,  
how could I forget. You've been reminding me for the past week," her father reminded her. Hannah nodded. "Ok, I'm coming bro."

After a few more hours, the house was complete. It finally looked livable. "Hannah, I jst finished up on the basement. You can go down now," Hannah's father called, tired. Hannnah smiled a wide smile. "Really?! All ready? THANK YOU SO MUCH DAD!" Hannah hugged her dad, who only smiled. "Your welcome. Go down and have fun." Hannah ran for the basement, smiled at her family, and ran downstairs.

"Do you really think she should go to normal school? What if 'that' happens again," Max asked quietly. Hannah's father shook his head. "No, she'll be fine. I trust her." Max sighed.  
"I hope you're righ-"

At this moment, there was a knock on the door. Max turned around, and answered to a white haired boy. "Can I help you," he asked coolly. "Um...Is this the Rosewall residence," the boy asked. Max nodded. "Well, my name's Bakura. I'm a friend of Hannah's from school. Is she home," he asked shyly. Hannah's father walked over. "Well, of course she is. She's down in the basement. By the way, I'm George, Hannah's father. This is Max, her brother. Her mother, Rosie, is out at the moment."

Bakura nodded. "May I go see her," he asked, his dark side chuckling. Max gave her father a worried look. "Go ahead. If she's doing anything, wait for her to finish up."

Bakura thanked him, then looked for the basement. When he found it, he listened for a sound. When he heard none, he walked down.

"Hannah you he-"

He stopped. He saw Hannah on a hand-made stage, speakers behind her. And music began playing. Hannah began singing.

**Disturbed-Inside the Fire**

**'Ooooh,  
Devon, won't go to heaven,  
she's just another lost soul,  
about to be mine again.  
Leave her, we wil receive her,  
it is beyond your control will you ever meet again.  
Devon, one of elevin,  
who had been rendered unwhole,  
as a little child, she was taken, and then forsaken,  
you will remeber it all,  
let it blow your mind again.**

**Devon lies byond this portal,  
take the word of one immortal.**

**Give your soul to me,  
for eternity,  
release your life,  
to begin another time with her.  
End your grief with me,  
there's another way,  
release your life,  
take your place inside the fire with her..-'**

Bakura was amazed. She was a wonderful singer. When the song was over, he clapped, which shocked Hannah. His dark side was...stuplified. 'Wow...it's like she's singing about something I'd do,' he thought.

"AAH, were you listening," Hannah aked, not at all embarrassed by the fact that she was only wearing a tank top and skank shorts. "Yes, and it was wonderful," he replied. Hannah smiled. He forgot his reason for coming over. "Thanks Bakura. You're really nice." "No problem. You are very wonderful," he said again.

"Hey, I just noticed...You have a British accent. That's cool," Hannah said, smiling. Bakura blushed. "You're the first person to say that...thank you."

Suddenly, Hannah was next to him. "Oooooh, what's that circley thing around your neck," she asked. Bakura felt himself go into shock. 'Crap, this won't end well...' 'Just send me out to take care of this,' his dark side implied. 'No, I won't let you hurt her,' Bakura replied as Hannah poked the eye in the center. "Weird, this symbol looks like the one I have on mine," she muttered. Bakura looked at her. "What do you mean," he asked quietly. Hannah smirked. "Watch, follow me."

They ran up to Hannah's room. In there, she opened her closet, fished through clothes, and pulled out a scale. "Like this, my cool scales. Dad bought them for me." Bakura gawked at it. They were...The Millenium Scales. How'd she get them? Questions buzzed through his mind...

......jjjjjj......

"If you want to visit, feel free to," Hannah's mom said, saying good-bye to Bakura. Hannah smiled. "Bye Bakura, see ya at school tomorrow," she said walking inside. Bakura walked away.

'She has a Millenium Item...As long as she has it, she's in great danger,' Bakura thought. His dark side laughed. 'This will be fun...and I think we will capture her...' Bakura walked into the dark night, waiting for the answer...

...jjjjjj........jjj..

Well, I'm done. And yes, I'll update again. And yes, if you want an OC, just ask. And yes, I'm done with the 'And yes.'


	3. The Spirits

Hello everyone, and welcome to chapter three. I hope your reading here is a safe and enjoyable one.......ok, that made no sense.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Not any of it. Hannah does belong to me. (PS: Next chapter wioll have the duel.)

.......jjjjjjj.......

"Hey, Dad, can Gianna and Kyle visit here soon," Hannah asked brightly. Her father turned to her. "Sure, why not? After all, they WERE your close friends. And I think they would love to see your new school." "YEAH!! THANKS DAD!! YOU ROCK," Hannah yelled, hugging her dad. Her dad smiled. "No problem. I'll send them money soon. Now, go to bed. It's really late."

Hannah ran to her room. She quickly turned on her computer, and typed a letter to her friends.

Dear Gianna,  
HEY!! Guess what. My dad said yes! You guys will be able to visit me and my new school. It's AWESOME! I'll even introdue you guys to my friends. You'll see. Well, I'm gone. It's late. BYE!!

Hannah smiled once more. 'I can't wait,' she thought. She ran to her bed, and went to sleep. However, before she fell asleep, another voice spoke in her head. 'Yes...and I will need to protect them...'

THE NEXT DAY...

Hannah walked into school boredly. She looked around. Kaiba looked at her, and grimaced. He absolutely hated her. Hannah walked to her seat, and began drumming with her pencils.  
Kaiba turned around. She didn't even notice him. "Do you mind," Kaiba asked rudely. Hannah looked at him. "Why yes, I do mind the fact that you interrupted me." "I didn't mean that," Kaiba responded.

"I don't give a flying fuck," Hannah mumbled, continuing. She looked up a few minutes later to see Yugi. She smiled, stood, and walked over to him. "Yugi, it's good to see you again." Yugi looked up. "Oh, hey Hannah. Good to see you as well." "Well, someone doesn't sound at all happy. I find that-" Hannah stopped talking when she saw the pyramid around Yugi's neck. "Cool looking pyramid thing," Hannah muttered, poking the eye. Yugi laughed. "Oh, that. Well, it's called the Millenium Puzzle. I had to piece it together myself. My grandpa gave it to me." Hannah laughed. "Cool. I got something with that weird eye on it at home. They're scales. I'll show them to you some time, IF you promise to duel me when I show them to you." "Ok, it's a promise," Yugi finished, smiling. "Hey, Yug, I didn't know you knew the new girl," came a voice unfamiliar to Hannah. She turned her head to see a boy with blonde hair, followed by a boy and a girl, both who had brown hair.

"Yes, she's really nice," Yugi responded. He turned back to Hannah. "Hannah, these are my closest friends. Joey has the blonde hair. Tristen is the boy with th brown hair. The girl with the brown hair is Tea." Hannah waved a cheery wave. "Hi, I'm Hannah. It's nice to meet all of you." "Nice to meet you as well," Tea responded. Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristen began talking to eact other. Hannah looked around the room. She spotted Bakura sitting by himself. She walked over to him.

"Hey Bakura, what's up?" Bakura looked at her, and smiled. "Oh, nothing, just thinking..." Hannah looked into space for a little, then found a question that she wanted to ask him.  
"Bakura, do you have any weird qualities?" Bakura looked at her for a little, then shrugged. "I don't know, why, do you?"

"Well...actually, I do have a few weird qualities," Hannah managed to say. Bakura looked at her. "Will you tell me," he asked, his dark side snickering.

Instead of looking at Bakura, Hannah looked at the ceiling. "Well...I will. BUT, you need to promise not to tell anyone. You also need to believe me, because I'm going to be very serious." Bakura thought for a moment, then nodded. "Ok, I promise."

"Well, for one...I am a little crazy. Not super crazy, just a little. It's really scary to everyone. Also, I'm a little psychic, so I can sometimes tell what people are thinking,  
and that stuff. One more thing...and I still can't figure this one out. When I got those scales I showed you, I started to hear a voice in my head. Sometimes, I lose control, but I still know what's going on. It's like there was something special about that scale..." Hannah stopped and looked at Bakura. Bakura nodded. "Well...I'm actually not all that frightened by what you just said. As for the voice thing, I don't know what to say." Bakura's dark side laughed, knowing Bakura had just lied.

"Ok, well, thanks for listening. And, if you tell anyone, I'll be VERY mad, if you know what I mean," Hannah warned. Bakura nodded. Hannah smiled, and walked back to her seat.

"Why do you bother, they don't care about you," Kaiba grunted as soon as Hannah sat down. "How would you know? Do you know what they're thinking," Hannah asked.

"No, all I'm saying is-" Kaiba didn't finish. "Oh, oh, well. Hey, everyone, Kaiba is about to insult me. Let's all listen," Hannah suddenly yelled. Kaiba looked at her, shocked.  
From what he had seen, whenever he tried insulting her, or seeing what she did, she'd wait for him to finish. Now, she was demanding the whole class listen in. It was as if she had,  
well, changed. "Never mind," Kaiba mutterd, turning around. 'WHAT THE HELL, WHY'D YOU DO THAT,' Hannah yelled. 'Because I wanted to,' the voice responded, changing with Hannah once more.

Bakura had noticed Hannah's change. 'That was...odd,' he thought. His dark side laughed. 'Interesting...'

Yugi had also noticed her strange change. 'W-what just happened,' he asked. 'I think...she may have another spirit within her, like you,' the Pharoah implied.

......jjjjjj......

Hannah strolled lazily down the streets after school. She kept wandering like this, until she found what she was looking for. She was now in front of the card shop that Bakura had mentioned. Hannah stood outside for a moment, thinking. Then, she lazily entered.

The bells on top of the door jingled. An old man, who was behind the counter, looked at her. "May I help you young lady?" "Well, I heard this was a good place to get Duel Monsters cards, so I decided to check it out," Hannah replied. The old man smiled. "Well then, that's nice too." Hannah looked through the cards. "Um, do you have a Monster Reborn? I really need one." The old man chuckled. "Why yes I do." Hannah walked up to the counter. The old man placed a card on the counter. Hannah pulled out some money. "No no no, you may have it for free. As a 'I-hope-you-will-be-a-wonderful-customer' kind of thing." Hannah smiled. "Gee, thanks old man." "Oh, don't call me that. My name is Soloman Mouto. You may call me Solomon."

Hannah blinked. "Wait...Does that mean you're related to Yugi Mouto?" Solomon nodded. "Well, can you please tell him that Hannah said hi and that she says she can't wait for their duel," Hannah asked. "Yes I can. Are you this Hannah?" Hannah laughed. "Yes I am. Well, I need to go. Please remember to tell Yugi that, and thanks again." With that, Hannah was off.

Solomon laughed. At that moment, Yugi walked in. "Hey, Grandpa, who was just here?" "Oh, you might know her. She goes by the name...Hannah," Solomon concluded. Yugi laughed. "I didn't know she knew there was a card shop." Solomon chuckled. "Yes, she knows. And, she says hi and she can't wait for the duel with you." Yugi smiled. "I can't wait either."

......jjjjjj......

Later that night, around nine, Hannah walked outside, smiling, breathing in the night time air. She had promised her parents that she'd do the food shopping. So, what else would she be doing? Hannah walked happily down the street, thinking of her day. Her surroundings slowly left her. She let her guard down.

And that was a big mistake on her part.

Without knowing where she was going, she wandered into an alley. As soon as she noticed that she could barely make out her surroundings, she felt something push her against a wall of some sort, her arms being held above her head. She wanted to scream, but it might've made the whole situation worse.

Suddenly, someone chuckled. "Well, you seem to be very smart. Most girls would've screamed by now..." "Well, I'm not like most girls," Hannah muttered angrily. The voice laughed.  
"Well, I guess that's good for the both of us...Now, if you just keep your pretty little mouth shut, and make noises at the right time, we won't have a problem here." Hannah turned her head so that she wasn't facing his face. She heard him laugh. "That won't help you." She felt a hand forcefully grab her chin, and make her face forward. Then, she felt lips forcefully and roughly kiss her. Hannah once again felt herself fade away. She closed her eyes. 'Spirit...if you're there...help me PLEASE!'

A moment later, whoever had her pinned to the wall was off of her. Hannah had changed spirits though. And the spirit was confused.

'Why did you need me?'

'Didn't you feel the guy holding me against the wall?'

'No, he's on the ground...However, I think Bakura was the one who helped you, because he's standing right here, staring.'

And, it was true. Bakura (ok, I won't lie, it's his dark side) had punched the guy off of Hannah. And now, he was staring straight at her. Bakura's dark side and Hannah's other spirit had a stare off for a few minutes.

Then, Hannah's body spoke. "Why did you help me?" "You were in trouble," Bakura said bluntly. Hannah rolled her eyes. "Right...well, I'm not thanking you. I could've handled this on my own." It was quiet for a moment, then Bakura laughed darkly. "I doubt it. You needed my help, don't say you didn't." Hannah quickly reverted back to herself, not knowing that this Bakura was evil. "Well, I don't care. As long as I-" Hannah stopped when she heard a gun click. The mystery man was pointing a gun...at Baukra.

"You think you can be a hero to a slut like this? I don't think so." Hannah's other spirit took over, and stepped in front of Bakura. "I won't let you hurt him." Bakura's dark side (who was still in control) was astonished. This girl, who had just said how she could've savec herself, was now trying to protect him. 'This isn't the real Hannah...who IS this girl?'

The man laughed. "You really want to hurt yourself to protect this worthless bastard?" Hannah smirked. "As long as you leave him alone, I don't care what you do to me. I care too much about him to let you hurt him."

It was silent for a few moments. Though this WAS Bakura's dark side, he was amazed that he felt...well, happy that someone wanted to protect him. He felt funny...Like if she left him,  
he'd die...

Then, the gun shot rang out into the night. Then, the sound of footsteps mercilessly hitting the ground as a girl screamed into the night. Bakura felt blood spray his arm. Then, he heard something hit the ground. He knelt down, and touched what had fallen. It was Hannah's body, blood quickly covering it. 'Shit, this isn't good,' evil Bakura thought. 'HANNAH, OH MY, DON'T DIE,' regular Bakura screamed in his mind. Evil Bakura picked up Hannah's limp body, and ran as fast as he could. 'Hang in there girl,' he repeated in his mind as he ran.

.....A FEW DAYS LATER.....

Hannah woke up, groggy, dizzy, weak. She looked to her right, seeing a door. "Ugh...where am I...and why does my head and arm hurt so much," she groaned. She heard a sigh on her left.  
"Thank goodness you're awake." She turned her head to see Bakura watching her. "Uh...hey...why am I here," she asked again. "Well, you almost got raped, and ended up getting shot."

Hannah smiled, watching Bakura. Suddenly, Bakura's eyes widened, and he ran up to her. "HANNAH, thank goodness. Are you alright?" "Um...I'm fine...but weren't you just explaining why I was here," Hannah asked. "Uh...I'm not sure," he responded. Hannah felt anger take over. "No...something's going on here...You aren't normal Bakura...Like you have two veery different sides." Bakura nervously laughed. "I-I don't know what you mean." "Well, you know what? I will figure out what's up with you," Hannah responded, getting up to walk him to the door. "Well, I'll see you when I get out of here," Hannah said, holding the door for him. He waved, then began walking down the hall. "Love ya Bakura," he heard a girl yell. He quickly looked back, but saw no one. 'Am I going crazy, he thought to himself. 'No...I think this girl really likes us,' his evil side muttered. 'Which is good...because it seems like we both are falling for this odd girl,' his dark side thought, laughing. Bakura shook his head and left.

Hannah went to the window and looked out the window. 'Why do I have a hard time telling him I like him?' 'I don't know, but I like him. Even if he may have two spirits,' her older side mumbled. 'Haha, you guys are really funny. Love is funny. But, I'm here to help. Hahahaha,' a younger voice called from inside. Hannah shook her head, obviously tired, and went to sleep as the voices continued to speak to her, telling her to not worry just yet. After all, she still needed to have her duel...

......jjjjjj......

Well, that's the end of this chapter. There will be a duel. Sorry for the somewhat delay. There's been a lot of crap going on. So, see ya whenever. 


	4. The Friends

Alright, I'm picking up on this story! I'm gonna postpone on the duel for next chapter, just so I can get a feel for where I left off. (At the moment, I'm doing the series where they go to Duelist Kingdom. Love the first series!)

Yu Gi Oh and it's characters/products aren't mine. Hannah is my idea.

.........jjjjjjj..........

Hannah stayed in the hospital until Saturday night. Everyday, Bakura would visit her. On Friday, he scoffed at Hannah.

_"You don't need to keep calling me Bakura. My name is Ryou," he had told her. Hannah gave him a look. _

_"That's a cute name...Ryou."_

......Sunday Morning.......

"Dad, mom, I'm gonna go to the park for a little," Hannah called, dressed in her favorite outfit, a black and red striped babydoll, a black skirt with a chain, and red Converse. Her hair hung the same way, the purple bangs slightly covring her face.

"Hannah dear, you just got out of the hospital last night," her mother called back in a worried tone. "I know, I'm gonna go work off those days I was in there. Don't wanna get fat, do I?"

Before her mother could reply, Hannah was out the door, walking for the park. She traced the bandage on her right shoulder lightly, remembering that night almost clearly.

_'Hannah, you seem troubled, what's wrong,'_ a voice asked in her mind. Hannah sighed. _'I'm not so sure Yuka. I'm just thinking about what's occured in the past few days.'_

Hannah entered the park, sitting on the bench, basking in the warmth of the morning sun. She was also thinking of what she had heard happened at school.

_'So, Kaiba disappeared out of nowhere? Wonder what that's about...'_

Staring foreward, Hannah saw her favorite person enter the park. She grinned, hopping up and stealthly made her way to the unsuspecting person. When she felt certain, she jumped on his back. "Hiii Ryou," she greeted, holding onto him, not in the mood to walk. Ryou paused, trying to look over his shoulder, but smiled. He knew that voice from anywhere. "Hannah, what are you doing?"

A giggle escaped from the dark haired girl's lips. "What's it look like I'm doing? I'm hanging onto your back."

"I know that, but why," he asked, inwardly smiling. He was happy to see Hannah again, especially since she seemed to be in such a cheery mood.

"Because I'm really happy to see you Ryou. It's been too long. I mean, yeah, you visited the hospital everyday, but we barely spoke to each other."

Ryou turned to Hannah's house, seeing her dad leave in what seemed like a rush. "Where's your father going?"

Hannah stared, shrugging. "Dunno, he say's it's a surprise."

"..."

"..."

"...Uh, Hannah, you going to get off my back anytime soon?"

Sighing, Hannah slid off Ryou, landing on the ground. Ryou turned to face her, seeing the pale face of his friend, a smile on her face. She looked so different then she usually did, with the dark clothes and her hair in her face. She looked...mysterious.

"Can I help you," Hannah asked. Ryou blushed, he had leaned closer to Hannah. He pulled away. "Sorry!" His dark side (who will be referred to as Bakura), laughed because he had wussed out. Hannah let out a small giggle. "C'mon, let's go get ice cream," she said randomly, grabbing Ryou's hand to pull him with her. His blush grew darker.

.......Five Hours Later........

Hannah had enjoyed her day. It was now three in the afternoon, and they had had a blast. After getting ice cream, Hannah and Ryou hung in the park for a while, swinging on the swings. Hannah even bought Ryou a watch, carving into the back _'HR Bff.'_

"Are you sure your parents won't mind if I come over," Ryou asked nervously, glancing at their destination, otherwise known as, Hannah's house. A smile played on Hannah's mouth. "Of course they won't mind. They practically love you."

Ryou saw that even if this wasn't true, Hannah would still make up a reason for him to visit her home. He sighed, knowing this was defeat, and followed Hannah to her house. Her dad's car was there. Hannah beamed, skipping towards the house, stopping outside the door, waiting for her friend. Ryou sighed again, following behind his quirky young friend.

Upon opening the door, Hannah was tackled by two people. One was a girl, with short brown and red hair, who was wearing a black tee shirt and red jeans. Her feet were only covered by white socks. The other was a boy, who had shoulder length black hair. He was wearing a Green Day shirt and jeans, all complete with black Converse. Ryou didn't know who they were, and was about to pull them off his friend when he heard her laugh.

"Wow, didn't expect you guys here so soon!"

"Hannah, you know we can't be left apart for too long," the girl laughed, getting off Hannah. The boy was already off her, glaring at Ryou. Hannah stood, brushing off her clothes. She smiled at Ryou. "Remember when I told you about those friends in America?" She pointed to the two children. "These are them, Gianna Wilkos, and Kyle Keller." She turned to them, smiling. "And this is one of the people I told you about. Guys, this is Ryou Bakura."

"So, you're the famous Ryou Bakura Hannah's told us about. It's nice to meet you," Gianna greeted, a small, somewhat sly smile on her face. Kyle stood beside Hannah, glaring still at Ryou. Hannah just smiled warmly to both groups.

"Heh, what's with the glare Kyle," Hannah asked. Ryou felt very uneasy about this. Bakura, seeing an opprotunity, took over, glaring back at the black haired male. "I don't see any reason why you'd be glaring at me boy," he said in a low tone. Hannah quickly turned to Gianna. "Hey, lemme show you the house." She turned back to the boys. "You two get to know each other." Grabbing Gianna's wrist, Hannah dragged her friend into the house, away from the crossfire that was sure to take place.

As soon as the purple haired girl had shut the door, Kyle grabbed the front of Bakura's shirt, eyes filled with hate. Bakura stared back, his glare equalling Kyle's.

"Listen," Kyle began through gritted teeth, "Hannah may be your friend, but that doesn't mean that I have to be nice to you. And, if you in any way hurt Hannah, you're dead."

Bakura didn't flinch. In fact, he smirked. "The feeling's mutual boy. I dislike you immensely. Don't expect any sympathy from me. And for the last part, I doubt that will be an issue. Then again, I can't promise you anything."

Kyle's eyes somehow narrowed and widened at the same time. His grip loosened, giving Bakura the chance to shove him off. "Come now, let's go find the girls."

Both males strolled easily into Hannah's home. From the basement, music could be heard blasting. It was also felt, due to the vibrations coming from the floor. Two voices could be heard singing along to the songs. The boys made their way to the door, opening it to veeeery loud music. Kyle smirked. "That's Psychosocial by Slipknot, a favorite of Gianna's." Running down the steps, they saw Hannah and Gianna headbanging, singing to the chorus. Gianna looked up, seeing the boys. "We've got company," she yelled over the music, turning it off.

"Heheh, sorry, had to catch up with Gigi," Hannah giggled, hugging her friend lightly. Kyle laughed. "I see that." Bakura kept quiet, staring at the kids. 'More threats? Well, if they think they can get in the way of my plans, they're mistaken...'

........jjjjjjj...........

After hours of partying in Hannah's basement, the quartet made their way upstairs. Ryou (he had turned back to himself when Hannah fell on him during a round of Twister) sighed, it was night time.

"Hey, Hannah, what about that Yugi kid," Gianna asked, earning a glare from Kyle. Hannah beamed. "Right, I forgot. Let's call him now."

Ryou shivered. "Hannah, you don't have Yugi's number though..."

A giggle escaped Hannah. "Ryou, that means nothing to me. Besides, I have a good idea as to what it is."

Hannah picked up her house phone, quickly dialing in numbers. The phone rang a few times before some picked up, saying a confused hello. Hannah smiled.

"Hi Yugi, you don't sound that great," Hannah muttered.

Hannah could feel Yugi's shock. _"Hannah? How did you get my phone number?"_

Hannah laughed. "I'll tell you later. Now, what's wrong?"

Yugi explained everything that had occured to the spunky girl. "I see, that's really weird."

_"I know. I'm going to Duelist Kingdom next week."_

Hannah's eyes sparkled. Gianna caught this. "Hannah, what are you thinking," she asked sweetly.

"Hey, how about me and my gang come along for the trip," Hannah suggested. Yugi sighed. _"It's invitation only. Then again, maybe you guys could sneak on the boat. Tea and Tristen plan on doing that."_

Hannah squealed. "Sweet! This is gonna be so awesome. Well, gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Hannah slammed the phone down, tackling her friends.

"Guys, I know what we're doing next week!" She filled her companions in on the plan. Kyle smiled. "We're going to sneak on a boat and hang out on an island with your friend?" Gianna was giggled at the plan. Hannah nodded.

"Ryou, doesn't that sound-" Hannah stopped. Ryou was nowhere to be found. "Where'd he go," she asked quietly. Both children shrugged. Hannah sighed, slumping forward. "Oh well, I guess you'll see him tomorrow."

"Why," Kyle hastily asked, earning a snicker from Gianna. Hannah smiled. "You guys are coming to school with me." Kyle nodded dumbly. Hannah looked at the clock. "Wooow, it's late. C'mon, we gotta get some sleep." Kyle waved lightly, heading for the living room. He'd be sleeping on the couch while the girls shared Hannah's room.

"I see what you mean Han, that Bakura dude is such a weirdo," Gianna commented, plopping down on Hannah's bed as Hannah settled herself on the ground. "Yeah, but it's cool. He's really nice."

Both girls were silent for a few seconds. "Hannah, do you get the feeling that we're in danger of something," Gianna asked sleepily. Hannah could tell Gianna wanted to hear that answer before passing out. "Actually Gi....I do feel that way."

Gianna passed out after that. Hannah rolled onto her side, staring blankly at the wall. _'Just watch over them Hannah...Or you may never see them again.'_

.........jjjjjjjjjjj..........

I'VE GOT MY FEEL FOR THE STORY AGAIN!!! Alright, so now I'll open the doors to anyone who wants their character in this. If so, send it to me before the next chapter is posted. Alright? Ok, bye for now. (Sorry for the absences! I'm such a procrastinator.)


	5. The Boat Ride

HEY HEY! I'm back! Okay, so I decided that Hannah will not be dueling. Because... Well, I've found I'm terrible at writing that in. Sorry!

Hannah, Gianna, and Kyle are mine. The rest of Yu-Gi-Oh is not. Blah!

* * *

Monday came the next day, Hannah calling for her friends to hurry up. She was wearing her school uniform, her hair pulled back in a high ponytail. She had her arms crossed over her chest, and was tapping her foot impatiently.

"C'mon guys, I don't want to be late!"

Gianna rushed down the steps quickly, wearing a uniform exactly like Hannah's. Kyle followed next, wearing a suit like the boys at school. Hannah clapped, then yelled to her dad, "Okay, we can go NOW!"

2

Hannah and her friends strolled hastily to her homeroom, a look of excitement on Hannah's face while her friends looked around curiously. She stopped outside a room, then, giving her friends a quick thumbs up, opened the door.

"Good morning sir, I brought my friends, as planned." Hannah walked in, dragging the duo with her. Her teacher only stared in amazement, then said, "Alrighty then. Hannah, please introduce your friends."

"Gladly," Hannah chirped, gesturing to the two nervous looking kids. "These are Gianna and Kyle. They're my American besties. They'll be exchange students for about a week or two to see how things are around here."

With that said, Hannah marched to her seat, a small smirk on her face. She knew very well that wasn't the case, that on Friday night they'd be sneaking on a boat towards an island for duelists of all kinds. Gianna sat behind her, giggling lightly. "Right Hannah... Right."

From the other side of the room, Ryou watched as Hannah laughed and smiled with her friends, in a way he seemed to have not yet gotten to. A slight twinge of jealousy flowed in him, and he was not sure if that was his other spirit's reaction, or his own. All he knew was that he wanted to be there, him being the one making Hannah laugh and smile so warmly. It was all he wanted at the moment...

FRIDAY NIGHT

"Hannah, are you sure you'll be alright by yourself," her father asked, being the one to drive them to an area close to the port so they could sneak on board. Hannah nodded, dressed in her favorite outfit, the skirt being replaced with pants adorned with zippers and chains. The others were wearing their arrival outfits. Kyle and Gianna temselves were nervous about sneaking on. Hannah seemed the only optimistic one in the car.

"We'll be fine dad," she replied happily, brushing her bangs away from her face for a moment. "We're gonna be with a bunch of friends. We'll be fine, I promise."

He stayed quiet, as if contemplating whether to argue with her or not. He chose the latter of the two, and focused solely on the road in front of them. Hannah leaned her head against the window, waiting for them to finally arrive. _'Here we go Yuka...'_

No response came in her mind, so she just closed her eyes and rested until they arrived. Kyle looked at Hannah quietly, before following in suite.

When they finally arrived to their drop off point, Hannah, with a smile, said to her father, "Thanks a lot dad. I'll be back." With a more serious expression, she said, "Please don't worry about us. We'll be fine. I promise."

Out of the car Hannah hopped, Gianna and Kyle following her closely. Hannah led them to port, where they ventured to the back side of the boat. It had been left unguarded, so they took the opprotunity to climb up the steps to where the boxes were stored. They crouched amongst the boxes, and waited wordlessly for the boat to leave.

Long, anxiety-filled minutes passed by in what seemed like hours, until they felt the boat jerk them forward. Hannah gestured for the others to stay quiet until she flagged them that the coast was clear. Longer minutes passed, until Hannah finally whispered, "Okay, we're good."

They all stood at once. Kyle hurried to the side of the boat, taking a long breath as he stared towardws the endless sea that stretched before them. He leaned against the rail, getting lost as he said dreamily to the girls, "You know... Living like this wouldn't be half bad."

Hannah nodded to herself, walking up behind Kyle as she stared with him. Gianna stayed back in fear of getting sea sick, her head hung low.

Without thinking, Hannah placed a hand on Kyle's back. The boy, unaware that she'd approached him from behind, jolted forward in shock. He lost his footing, and with a loud yelp, he toppled over the side.

Reacting quickly, Hannah grabbed his hand, almost falling over with him, for she was lighter and weaker than he. "Gianna, help," Hannah yelled in desperation to her friend. The other female rushed to her side, grabbing Kyle's other hand. The girls tried to pull him back on board, but they struggled, with the bar in the way, digging into their stomachs and making them pain-filled.

"Man, we're gonna lose him," Gianna shrieked, panicked. Hannah closed her eyes tightly, trying to block the pain and focus on rescuing her friend. She didn't want to let go... Dammit, she didn't want to lose him!

Suddenly, she felt arms around her, a body against her back, grabbing onto her arm. With force, they managed to pull the dangling boy over, causing the others to topple over in a mass. Hannah landed on someone, their arms still around her. Struggling lightly after the shock and fear dimmed, she turned herself around to come face-to-face with the infamous Ryou Bakura. Her eyes widened, and with much difficulty, managed to ask, "Y-you're h-h-here?"

He laughed, shyly, before saying, "Well, yes... I thought I'd tag along with everyone. Yugi and his friends are here."

Hannah blinked dumbly, before just simply nodding, unsure of what to do. Ryou had his arms around her still. She wondered if he'd try to stop her if she pulled away...

Suddenly, a guy's voice said, "Alright, break it up, stand up you two." It was Kyle, with a hint of pure jealousy in his voice. Rolling her eyes, Hannah jumped to a stand, pulling Ryou up with her. Gianna was already to her feet, smiling at the two of them. Kyle, on the other hand, was sending an unhappy stare in Ryou's direction.

"Well, let's not waste anymore time guys. I gotta still introduce you to Yugi," Hannah chirped, breaking the tension. She looked at Ryou, stating, "We'll see you another time, okay Ryou?.. Oh, and thank you for the help." Unhesitantly, she wrapped her arms around the white-haired boy, kissing his cheek lightly before wandering off with her friends in search of the short duelist.

Ryou stood frozen in his place, his eyes wide. Hannah had kissed him... He didn't know wheither to yell in joy or to follow her and return the favor. And when they were on the ground, he didn't want to let her move. It felt almost right to have her lay on top of him.

His dark spirit laughed teasingly. _'That girl is almost playing a game with you, and she appears to be winning... Next time, just let me free. I'll make sure we get our turn.'_

Ryou shook his head, then disappeared inside the cabin again. By and by, he returned, gazing out to the ocean, before deciding to turn in for the night, unknowingly being spotted by Tea and Tristen on his second outing.

They would all be arriving at Duelist Kingdom soon. Which meant, Hannah's true test and Bakura's intentions would soon be put in motion.

* * *

Bwah. It took me forever to repost. I'm sorry. ^^"


	6. Duelist Kingdom

Chapter six! Aw yeah, back on track! Thanks for the support everyone, it means a lot to me.

Anywho, I own not that which is Yu-Gi-Oh, though Hannah and her friends are mine. :P

* * *

After a few moments of wandering aimlessly on the deck, Hannah spotted Yugi, who was with Joey and... Some blue haired nerd... As Hannah took in a short breath to yell to Yugi, the nerdy kid threw some cards off the boat, causing a look of pure panic and displeasure to spread on Yugi's face. The nerd walked away, and Joey, after saying something Hannah couldn't make out, jumped overboard, after the cards.

Hannah ran to Yugi, nearly knocking into him. "What the hell is going on Yugi," she exclaimed, Gianna and Kyle approaching a moment after her.

With a distraught look, the young duelist replied, "Weevile threw my Exodia cards off the boat, and Joey went in after them!" He looked around quickly, then to where Joey was. "He's going to drown if he stays down there too long! I gotta save him!"

Almost in a possessed way, Yugi leaped over the rail, diving into the water under them towards Joey. Hannah turned to her friends, her eyes lively. "We need to help him! I think I saw a rope ladder when we were hiding. Let's move!"

The trio ran quickly back to their original hiding spot. Before she could stop, Hannah tripped over the body of Tea, falling on her face.

"Ow! Hey, watch it," Tea snapped, looking to see who the idiot was. When she saw Hannah, she cooled down a bit. "Oh, it's you Hannah? can you watch where you're running next time?"

Tristen stood up a bit, Gianna smacking into him and falling to the floor. Kyle, the only who didn't run into someone, told the others swiftly, "No time. We need a ladder. Anything that can reach the water! Yugi and Joey are down there!"

With fearful expressions, the group shoved boxes around desparately, until a rope ladder came into Tristen's sight. They hurried to where the could see Joey and Yugi straight down, and, securing the ladder to the rail threw it down, yelling to them, "Climb up!"

Hannah was hopping up and down nervously, staring as the two boys climbed that ladder. It was only when they reached the top did she stop, relaxing on her feet once more at the sight of the two soaked, safe duelists.

Joey apologized to Yugi for only being able to save two of the five pieces of Exodia. Yugi didn't seem to care about the cards anymore, just about his friend's safety. Hannah, curiously, watched, then smiled, returning to where her and her friends had hidden, a bag lying undisturbed. She lightly opened the bag, and stared in at her Millenium Scales, wondering just why she decided to bring them. She closed the bag, forgetting her question for the moment.

"Kyle, Gianna, come here," Hannah called to her friends, who hurried to Hannah's side. "What's up Hannah," Kyle asked.

With a sigh, Hannah told them, "We're probably almost there... I kinda have a bad feeling about this... Ya know?"

They only stared blankly at her, almost contemplating without any thought. She shook her head, muttering, "Never mind." then rested her head on a box, waiting for them to finally arrive to the island.

* * *

When they finally arrived, everyone filed off the ship, Tristen and Tea leaving with the crowd, since it seemed no one was checking for duelists and stowaways. Hannah and her friends followed them, Hannah's bag thumping softly against her legs. They all made their way to a giant, castle-like establishment, where a man in a red suit stood at the top of very high stone steps. He greeted them all and began with the opening speech.

Hannah, losing focus, began staring into the woods nearby. It was just a normal, spaced out stare, until her eyes passed onto a familiar figure. Blinking confusedly, she tugged at Kyle's arm. "Hey, look over there," she muttered, turning to make sure she'd gotten his attention.

When the both of them looked, however, no one was there. Hannah froze, and Kyle smiled easily. "Hey, it's no problem. Whatever you saw might've just moved. I doubt you're seeing things."

That was a fifty-fifty thing, but when she overheard Tea say she thought she saw Bakura, Hannah knew she hadn't lost her mind yet.

And then, just like that, everyone was told to begin. Yugi darted after the blue-haired nerd, who vanished amongst some trees, his friends following behind him quickly.

"Hey, feel like following Yugi? I wanna see him squash that little freak," Hannah suggested, smiling at her two friends happily.

"Sounds like a good time in the making. New friends, new place, makes sense," Gianna giggled, looking at Kyle. "You got any objections?"

To both their surprises, Kyle just said, "Nope. C'mon, we're going to lose them if we just stand here." Both girls expected some comment from the boy about Yugi getting to close to Hannah, or even Joey or Tristen. Yet, not even one little jealous glimmer sparked in his eyes.

Without another word, Hannah and her friends began chasing after the short duelist and his friends, disappearing amongst the trees from the kingdom's sight.

As they ran, they could hear far off talking. "That's them," Hannah called to her friends, speeding up her pace. "Let's hurry before we miss anything!" Gianna and Kyle struggled to keep up with Hannah, but managed to do so. Her bag was bouncing fiercely against her legs, almost throwing her off balance, but she kept herself mostly steady, her want to see the duel more important than her balance.

Unbeknownst to them, however, the figure that Hannah had previously seen was following them closely, a smirk on its face. Hannah had brought her Millenium item, and Yugi obviously had his. That made three in total that the figure could count. It was all too easy. And that Hannah was there... The figure just followed silently, plots going through their mind of what to do.

* * *

Back at the kingdom, Maximillion Pegasus was smirking vivaciously at one of his henchmen.

"Mr. Pegasus, that girl with the black and purple hair is the holder of the Millenium Scales, is she not," his henchmen asked, his own expression hidden behind his sunglasses.

"It would appear so," was his reply as he stared to where the girl had disappeared. "You know what to do."

"Her friends, right?"

"Yes. She'll be easy to listen once they're in our possession."

And the wind rustled gently throughout Duelist Kingdom, sweeping away with it the idea of any evil-doings that could take place on the island.

* * *

Blah... I don't know. Chapter six... Meh. Anyway, I'll see ya next chapter!


End file.
